Amigo Secreto
by Angelaplace
Summary: Los habitantes de Alexandria se preparan para recibir a Santa Claus con una gran cena de noche buena ¿Daryl tendrá algún regalo escondido para alguien especial? [Caryl shipper]
1. Chapter 1

Esta es una historia corta de un par de capítulos con tema _Navideño._

No me miren de esa forma, para mí aún es Navidad u_u

Disclaimer: The Walking Dead no es de mi propiedad, así como ninguno de sus personajes.

 **...**

 **Amigo Secreto.**

Capítulo 01

Los habitantes de Alexandria estaban en euforia total, en especial los niños, que corrían y gritaban que por fin llegaría Santa Claus. Los adultos adornaban sus casas con muñecos y figuras de jardín evitando las luces, ya que estas solo gastarían energía valiosa, además de atraer a los caminantes a la comunidad.

Hace dos días Glenn, Health y Tara habían regresado de una carrera de suministros a un pueblo cercano. Habían encontrado varias cosas de utilidad pero no la cantidad que esperaban, después de todo ¿quedaba algún lugar en este mundo que no hubiera sido ya saqueado? En la armería no habían armas ni municiones, en el supermercado no quedaba comida, en la farmacia casi no encontraron medicamentos. No fue hasta que registraron las casas particulares que hallaron latas de comida, un par de escopetas y aspirinas. No fue mucho, pero les serviría por un tiempo, Tara miraba la enorme camioneta que estacionaron afuera. "Que desperdicio de espacio", pensó.

Una hermosa casa les llamó la atención, estaba decorada perfectamente con adornos de Navidad, en una esquina de la sala había un gigantesco árbol lleno de luces y esferas doradas. Subieron al ático y habían cajas y más cajas con adornos. Muñecos de nieve plásticos, guirnaldas, muñecos de Santa Claus y más luces. En la habitación principal había un peluche de un oso polar con un gorrito rojo y blanco.

\- Glenn, si fuera Navidad ese oso sería el regalo perfecto para Maggie ¿no crees? -habló Tara con una sonrisa sincera en su rostro.

\- Se lo llevaré, de todas maneras queda mucho espacio en la camioneta -respondió el hombre. Tara observó las cajas de adornos un momento y miró hacia la camioneta pensativa.

\- Glenn, ¿qué día es hoy? -prenguntó sin mirarlo.

\- mmh, según el calendario de Deanna estamos en Diciembre, es la segunda quincena creo, tal vez 15, 20 o 18 -respondió Glenn imaginando lo que estaba ella estaba pensando.

\- Suponiendo que hoy sea 18, tenemos aún 7 días -dijo Health con una enorme sonrisa- Llevemos el árbol, los adornos y muñecos, este año recibiremos a Santa -

El día que llegaron a la comunidad Glenn fue de inmediato a hablar con Deanna sobre la idea, y aunque ella se mostró reacia al principio Maggie terminó por convencerla argumentando que los Alexandrinos tenían derecho a disfrutar de la alegría que podía entregar este tipo de celebraciones, además de fortalecer la unión entre los habitantes. En esa línea, decidieron realizar una cena para toda la comunidad, adornando la casa elegida con el árbol que Glenn y compañía encontraron. El resto de los adornos se repartieron entre los residentes para que decoraran sus propias casas.

Pero como siempre, había algo que faltaba, los regalos...

¿Cómo se celebra Navidad sin regalos?

Eric liderando la organización de la fiesta nombró a Abrahamm para que se disfrazara de Santa y llevara la bolsa de presentes para los niños. El traje rojo improvisado que confeccionó Rosita le quedó a la perfección, aunque aún le faltara el gorro y la barba. Esta Navidad sería algo inolvidable para los niños de Alexandria.

\- Los regalos no son lo más importante, estar todos juntos, sanos y a salvo, eso es lo que celebramos. Pero pienso que sería divertido regalarnos algo entre los adultos también -le decía Eric a Deanna.

\- Creo que es una buena idea ¿tienes algo en mente? -contestó ella inquisitiva.

\- Estaba pensando que podemos jugar al amigo secreto -

 **N/A:** Para los que no conozcan lo que es el amigo secreto se trata de un juego de Navidad en donde se debe asignar al azar un amigo a cada participante. Cada uno tiene que hacer un regalo a su amigo secreto, y a la vez, recibirá un regalo de alguien que no sabe quién es.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The Walking Dead no es de mi propiedad, ni tampoco sus personajes.

 **...**

 **Amigo Secreto.**

Capítulo 02.

 _21 de Diciembre_

Daryl estaba nervioso, caminaba de un lado a otro en su habitación parando de vez en cuando a mirar la pequeña caja sobre su cama. Desde que supo que celebrarían Navidad buscó un regalo para Carol y lo envolvió cuidadosamente con un papel color rojo y un lazo dorado... en realidad solo lo tuvo que envolver, porque tenía la cajita guardada desde hacía un mes tratando de encontrar el momento más adecuado para dársela.

Un día que había bebido varias cervezas se armó de valor y fue hasta su habitación, golpeó la puerta y esperó a que abriera, pero en cuanto vio a Carol su corazón latió con fuerza tratando de salir por su boca. Ello lo miró sonriendo, esperando que dijera lo que quería, él solo le dijo un "buenas noches" y regresó a su propia habitación avergonzado, "¡estúpido! ¡eres un cobarde estúpido!" se dijo así mismo una vez solo.

"Es Navidad, la gente acostumbra dar regalos, no será raro que le de algo... pero este estúpido juego ¿y si no me toca ella? me molestarán si le doy algo aparte" pensaba mientras seguía mirando el presente sobre su cama.

Esa misma tarde se reunieron en la casa de Deanna para hacer el sorteo, los residentes estaban tan entusiasmados con el juego que miraban ansiosos como Eric revolvía los papeles con los nombres en la caja.

\- Listo!, comencemos con el juego, cada uno debe sacar solo un papel, si sale su propio nombre deben doblar el papel como estaba y volver a meterlo; no pueden decir quién les tocó o arruinarán el juego, tampoco pueden cambiar el papel con otra persona. Empezaremos con el Santa oficial de Alexandria, Abrahamm elige un papel -habló Eric con tono de lider, demostrando sus cualidades como organizador de eventos.

\- Ha! que bien, ya se que regalarle -dijo sonriente el gran hombre mirando al resto.

Cada uno pasó sacando un papel hasta que llegó el turno de Daryl, cruzó los dedos mentalmente antes de tomar el papel.

\- mmhp, salí yo mismo -dijo mientras le mostraba el papel a Eric quien confirmó lo que dijo, dobló el papel y volvió a meterlo a la caja.

\- Tienes otra oportunidad -habló Eric guiñando un ojo, como si supiera lo que Daryl estaba pensando.

Daryl metió la mano bruscamente y tomó otro papel, esperando que saliera escrito el nombre de Carol. Mientras lo abría vio una letra C, sonrió para si mientras seguía con su labor, pero su rostro cayó cuando vio escrito el nombre de "Carl".

\- Maldita sea -susurró casi inaudiblemente.

El sorteo terminó y Daryl estaba inquieto, no sabía que hacer ahora, caminó un rato pensando en darle el regalo a Carol de todas formas, pero el rostro victorioso de Aaron, Eric, Rick, Abrahamm, Michonne y TODA Alexandria burlándose de él llegó a su mente.

\- No puedo, voy a tener que romper la regla y cambiar papeles con alguien -habló en voz baja entrando a su casa.

 _22 de Diciembre_

Rick estaba alistándose para salir en busca de un obsequio para su amigo secreto, cuando Daryl se le acercó cautelosamente.

\- Hola -habló el arquero.

\- Hola Daryl, como va todo -

\- Bien, yo... eh... me preguntaba... si te gustaría cambiar de papel, digo, me tocó Carl, si tu quieres regalarle algo a tu hijo en vez de a un extraño yo... -decía Daryl con un poco de vergüenza.

\- No me tocó Carol -Rick miró al cazador de reojo mientras seguía ordenando sus cosas para salir.

-mmhp, no he dicho que la esté buscando, y si no quieres cambiar no importa -contestó dirigiendo la mirada a otro lado.

\- Como digas, pero en caso que la estés buscando, oí a Tobin decir que le tocó "justo a quien quería", tu y yo sabemos que le ha estado haciendo ojitos desde que llegamos. Si yo fuera tu iría con él, pero dudo que quiera cambiarte el papel -dijo el policía antes de subir al vehículo.

Daryl observó el auto perderse en el camino antes de dirigir la mirada hacia el sector de expansión. Esto sería más difícil de lo que imaginó.

 **N/A:** **Como ven Daryl está decidido a ser el que le regale a Carol ¿lo logrará? No se pierda la próxima actualización :)**

 **PD: Sus comentarios son mi sueldo XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A: Este es el penúltimo capítulo, espero les guste :)**

 **Disclaimer:** The Walking Dead no es de mi propiedad así como ninguno de sus personajes.

 **...**

 **Capítulo 3.**

 _22 de Diciembre 11:00 a.m._

El frío se hizo más notorio de pronto, sus manos se congelaban así que las colocó en sus bolsillos. "Debo conseguir unos guantes" pensó Carol mientras seguía caminando, a lo lejos vio a Daryl caminar hacia el sector de expansión, le pareció raro, él nunca iba ahí, pero no le dio importancia y siguió caminando.

Después de caminar un par de minutos se cruzó con Tara quien traía una bufanda verde enorme.

\- Linda bufanda -comentó Carol con una risita.

\- Es horrible, pero me mantiene caliente -respondió Tara antes de recordar algo- Carol, hace un rato Eugene me preguntó por Daryl ¿tu sabes donde está? -

\- Lo vi caminar hacia el sector de expansión hace un rato -

\- Si lo ves de nuevo dile que Eugene lo está buscando, ahora voy con Denisse, prometí ayudarle a organizar la farmacia.

Carol asintió y siguió su camino preguntándose que es lo que Eugene tendría que hablar con el gruñón de Daryl.

 _11:11 a.m. SECTOR DE EXPANSIÓN._

Daryl caminó tan rápido que todos los hombres que estaban trabajando se quedaron mirándolo, en especial Abrahamm que lo conocía mejor que quienes trabajaban ahí. Tobin estaba cortando unas tablas cuando lo vio dirigirse directamente hacia él.

\- Hola Daryl! -saludó el hombre.

\- Hola -Daryl pensó un minuto en cómo preguntárselo y continuó- esto del juego de los regalos ¿cómo lo llevas? -

\- Bien, creo -a Tobin le extrañó la pregunta de Daryl, no lo conocía muy bien, y por lo que entendía era bastante reservado como para venir en plan de amigos a preguntarle cosas de este tipo.

\- ¿Estas bien con quien te tocó? digo, podríamos cambiar, puede ser difícil regalarle algo a una mujer -dijo el cazador mirando hacia otro lado como vigilando que nadie más escuchara.

\- Sí, ella es difícil de compla... espera ¿cómo sabes que me tocó una mujer?! -Tobin entrecerró los ojos cuestionándolo.

\- Lo escuché -respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Bien, no importa, mientras ella no lo sepa está todo bien -dijo Tobin un poco más calmado.

\- Cambiemos de papel -pidió Daryl algo irritado de tanta conversación.

\- No -Tobin cruzó los brazos mirándolo igual de irritado.

\- ¿Por qué no? ella es de mi grupo, no la conoces como yo -

\- Daryl, he estado detrás de ella varias semanas, y hace unos días ella aceptó salir conmigo y... -

\- ¿Qué?! -interrumpió Daryl.

\- Que tuvimos una cita, la invité a comer a mi casa, bebimos vino y... bueno ya te imaginas -confesaba Tobin con una risa tonta mientras que Daryl se ponía rojo de furia.

\- T-te acostaste con ELLA?! -a Daryl le tiritaba la voz. ¿Carol había hecho eso? Ella ni siquiera le contó que se estaban viendo, estaba tan frustrado, enojado y triste, apenas podía contener las lágrimas.

\- Sí, Dios, ella es increíble en la cama -

La estúpida sonrisa de Tobin lo sacó de sus cabales, no aguantó más y con las lágrimas brotando de sus ojos le dio un puñetazo en el rostro, justo en la nariz que sangró casi al instante. Luego lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y comenzó a gritarle.

\- ¡Ella no es para ti! ¡No la conoces! ¡No la puedes tocar! ¡Tu no la amas! -

Daryl lo sujetaba firme mientras que Tobin se tomaba la nariz tratando de verificar que no estuviera rota.

-Escúchame bien, ¡Carol es mía! ¡Solo yo puedo estar con ella, porque yo si la amo! -gritó Daryl respirando agitado.

Lo soltó lentamente y miró hacia otro lado limpiándose las lágrimas con las manos. Estaba furioso, sus ojos se sentían hinchados y la cabeza le dolía. ¿Carol había sido capaz de meterse con este tipo? apenas lo conocía ¿acaso estaba enamorada de él? Antes de seguir pensando Tobin lo interrumpió.

\- ¿Dijiste Carol? ¿crees que me acosté con ella? -Tobin se rió sosteniendo su nariz.

\- ¿No lo hiciste? -los ojos de Daryl mostraron una luz de esperanza ante las palabras del hombre alto.

\- ¡Claro que no! Juro que no la he tocado Daryl, ni siquiera me dejó invitarla a almorzar, hace bastante tiempo que me rendí con ella. Con la mujer de tu grupo que estoy saliendo es con Sasha. Dios, si que golpeas fuerte -confesó acariciando su cara para amainar el dolor.

\- ¿Sasha?... Joder... yo pensé... oh mierda... tu nunca dijiste el nombre -balbuceó sonriendo y secando completamente sus lágrimas.

Daryl comenzó a reirse más fuerte, tenía una extraña sensación entre alivio y nerviosismo, Tobin lo miró un poco confundido pero entendía lo que sentía Daryl así que le dio una palmada en la espalda antes de ir al baño a limpiarse la sangre.

Luego de que Tobin se fue, Daryl se sintió avergonzado, todos los hombres que trabajaban ahí lo vieron discutir y golpear al tipo "mierda! le rompí la nariz", tendría que disculparse más tarde. Comenzó a caminar cuando un cuerpo se le atravesó.

\- Hola señor Dixon, he recorrido toda la comunidad buscándolo y ha sido dificil puesto que no tengo la condición física adecuada para exponerme al ejercicio, sin embargo necesito mostrarte algo que creo que es importante para... -habló Eugene en su típico tono.

\- Ahora no -Daryl pasó de él caminando deprisa para alejarse, luego trató de pensar que fue a hacer al sector de expansión en primer lugar.

\- Mierda! el regalo! y si a Tobin no le tocó Carol ¿entonces a quién? mierda -gruñó el arquero apurando el paso, solo le quedaban otros dos días antes de la fiesta de Navidad para encontrar el maldito papel.

 **...**

 **...**

 **Chicas ya casi termina esta historia "Navideña" que de navidad tiene poco en este capítulo. Espero les haya gustado la intervención de Tobin, no me gusta dejarlo mal porque lo adoro! :3**

 **El próximo es el último capítulo, se viene la fiesta de noche buena y la entrega de regalos :) que tengan un hermoso fin de semana.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: The Walking Dead no es de mi propiedad, así como ninguno de sus personajes.**

Capítulo 4.-

 _23 de Diciembre._

Todo el día había sido una locura, Daryl recorrió cada rincón de Alexandria buscando el maldito papel con el nombre de Carol. Ya se estaba desesperando, habló con Abrahamm, Heath, Enid, Michonne, Aaron, Olivia, Spencer, Tara, Rosita, Maggie, Glenn, varios alexandrinos de los que no sabía el nombre, y hasta con el padre Gabriel y NADA! absolutamente nada. Ninguna pista de quién era el estúpido que iba a regalarle algo a Carol.

Ya casi eran las diez de la noche, ya no podía seguir buscando, así que se fue a su cuarto a dormir. Abrió el cajón del velador y tomó el regalo "tendrá que ser la próxima vez" pensó.

\- Daryl, ¿estás aquí? -su voz lo exaltó y guardó rápidamente la caja.

\- Sí, entra -dijo en voz alta un poco nervioso.

\- Espero que estés vestido -bromeó

Entró cuidadosamente a su habitación, Daryl estaba sentado en la cama mirando hacia ella, le dio una pequeña sonrisa de medio lado y Carol respondió con una más amplia.

\- Te vi entrar rápido, parecías enojado ¿te pasó algo? -dijo sentándose a su lado

\- No, nada, solo estoy cansado -no era lo que le pasaba, pero era cierto que estaba cansado.

\- Yo igual estoy un poco cansada, esto de la celebración es muy extraño, pero ver a los niños tan felices ha sido esperanzador -

\- si, esos mocosos son ruidosos, hoy choqué con dos -Carol soltó una risa imaginando a Daryl en esa situación.

"Esta mujer va a matarme" pensó el cazador, su sonrisa era la más hermosa que había visto en su vida, la forma en que entrecerraba los ojos y sus mejillas se sonrojaban lo volvía loco.

\- Te dejaré para que descanses, todavía no he envuelto el regalo para mañana, apenas lo terminé esta tarde -dijo la mujer mientras se colocaba de pie y le acariciaba el hombro- Buenas noches Daryl -

\- B-buenas noches -pronunció el hombre.

Se recostó sobre la cama, acomodó su almohada y se quedó mirando hacia la pared largo rato...

 _"...apenas lo terminé esta tarde"_

 _"todavía no he envuelto el regalo..."_

 _"espero que estés vestido"_

...

 _24 de Diciembre 17:00_

\- Malditos mocosos ¡fíjense por dónde van! -gritó Daryl enojado tratando de esquivar un grupo de niños que corrían por la calle.

\- Hey! deja a los niños que jueguen -se acercó Eric riéndose del cazador- ¿irás esta noche?

\- Eh? ah, si, iré -contestó mirando a los niños alejarse corriendo.

\- Pensé que no irías, como no te tocó darle un regalo a Carol creí que-

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? -se apresuró a preguntar.

\- Yo soy quien organizó todo esto, los regalos empezaron a llegar en la mañana, yo marco a las personas que entregan y para quien es cada regalo -le explicó el hombre con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

\- Entonces tu sabes a quien... -

\- Sí, toma -Eric sacó un papel de su bolsillo y se lo entregó, tenía el nombre de Carol.

\- Todo este tiempo, ¿lo tenías tu? -

\- Esta mañana llegó Eugene a mi casa diciendo que te había estado buscando todos los días y que siempre lo ignorabas, al final se aburrió y fue hasta mi casa a hacer el cambio, ¿te tenías a Carl verdad? -

\- Maldito imbécil -

\- ¿Qué? -

\- No tú, lo decía por él, toma -le entregó el papel arrugado con el nombre de Carl y salió corriendo hacia su casa.

\- Ni siquiera me dio las gracias, este hombre si que está enamorado -habló solo Eric mientras lo veía correr a toda velocidad.

 **N/A: Olvidemos lo de Tobin un rato y alegremos un poco el ánimo.**

 **La historia termina en el capítulo 5 (lo subiré en un par de horas) XP**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: The Walking Dead no es de mi propiedad, así como ninguno de sus personajes.**

Capítulo 5.-

 _24 de Diciembre 23:59_

La cena había transcurrido de forma tranquila, solo algunos incidentes aislados; como cuando Glenn bebió demasiado vino y vomitó en el cuarto de escobas; o cuando Tara y Michonne se cruzaron bajo el muérdago causando que el resto de la comunidad se sonrojara al ver el pequeño espectáculo.

La música creó un ambiente ideal para bailar, las parejas se hicieron presentes mostrando sus mejores movimientos, nadie en toda la comunidad había visto alguna vez bailar a Enid, la chica era bastante seria y rara vez se mostraba alegre, pero cuando bebió alcohol del vaso de Olivia, sin darse cuenta de lo que era, tomó a Carl de la mano y lo llevó hasta el centro de la sala para bailar, la muchacha se movía como un trompo hasta que cayó al suelo y Aaron junto a Olivia tuvieron que llevarla hasta su casa.

Claro que no todos disfrutaban de esa manera la noche, ahí estaba Daryl sentado en la última silla de la mesa, donde no llegaba la luz del todo, limpiándose la boca con el mantel mientras nadie miraba, se devoró la comida casi sin masticarla, ya iba en el segundo plato cuando Rick se sentó juntó a él.

\- La comida está horrible ¿verdad? -bromeó Rick

\- Eh? Nhooo, eshta mu buehn -trató de hablar mientras tragaba apurado

\- ¿Que opinas? De todo esto -

\- Está bien, digo, toda esa música es tonta, pero todos parecen estar felices, así que está bien -

\- ¿Encontraste un regalo para Carl? -preguntó el sheriff

\- Yo... emm -

Las luces de la casa se apagaron de pronto y una campana comenzó a sonar con una melodía suave. Una enorme silueta apareció por la puerta asustando a algunos miembros de la comunidad, una risa profunda y lenta resonó en el lugar, mostrando al dueño de la silueta en el momento en que se vio reflejado por la luna. Un hombre de cabello naranja, traje rojo y gorro de pompóm con un saco al hombro.

\- ¡Es Santa! -gritó uno de los niños

\- ¡Santa llegó con los regalos! -gritó una niña de 7 años

Abrahamm disfrutó su papel entregando a cada niño su regalo, hacía la típica risa de Santa y se sujetaba la barriga mientras la hacía.

Luego de una hora cada niño de Alexandria se había ido a la cama, muchos de los adultos también, habían tomado sus regalos y se habían ido a descansar.

Carol se acercó al árbol y tomó el presente con su nombre en él, era una caja pequeña, trató de imaginar qué podría ser antes de desatar el lazo. Poco más atrás de ella estaba Daryl, quien se acercó sigilosamente para tomar otro de los regalos que estaban bajo el árbol.

\- Ese es mi regalo -comentó la mujer

\- No, es mío, tiene mi nombre ¿ves? -

\- Digo que ese regalo lo hice yo, para ti -

Daryl se avergonzó ante su confusión, pero miró el regalo y se dio cuenta que la mujer de ojos azules había hecho algo para él. Abrió el envoltorio rápidamente y sacó el objeto, sus ojos se posaron fijamente en la tela bordada en sus manos.

\- Es una manta, pensé que cuando tengas que salir por suministros y haga frío en la noche necesitarías algo para mantenerte caliente -sonrió la mujer, pero Daryl no la miró, estaba hipnotizado con una esquina de la manta, tenía algo escrito, mejor dicho algo bordado.

 _"Regresa pronto a casa Pookie"_

\- Esto es... me gusta, mucho, gracias -no podía decirle lo mucho que había significado para él aquella frase.

\- No tienes que dar las gracias, ahora me toca abrir el mío -

Carol abrió la caja y tomó un reloj pulsera pequeño, de color azul cielo.

\- Es mío -confesó el cazador.

\- Gracias Daryl, es hermoso, me encanta -sonrió ampliamente hacia él

\- Ven acá -tomó su muñeca y comenzó a colocarle el reloj de forma torpe

\- Que romántico -bromeó.

El cazador la miró a los ojos y sin soltar su mano tomó valor de la cercanía en la que estaban, y también del alcohol que había bebido horas atrás.

\- Hace un tiempo Rick me contó sobre el reloj, el que te había dado el imbécil de Ed, entiendo que no lo quisieras, hay momentos que queremos borrar. Un reloj representa el tiempo que tenemos y el que gastamos. Quiero que tengas nuevos recuerdos con este, y que el tiempo que nos queda, lo gastes conmigo -pronunció suave, y en un tono bajo.

Se miraron unos segundos y ya no había nadie más que los dos en la habitación, para ellos no existió nadie más en ese momento. Ni siquiera se dieron cuenta que el muérdago estaba justo sobre sus cabezas, sin embargo Carol se acercó y lo besó en la comisura de sus labios. Ambos sonrieron y se quedaron en silencio junto al árbol.

 _Cada casa en Alexandria recibió el espíritu navideño, las familias se abrazaron, los amigos intercambiaron sonrisas y los enemigos perdonaron, los amantes se besaron y los zombies compartieron los alimentos. La paz reinó esa noche entregando felicidad a cada sobreviviente y a cada caminante sobre la tierra_

 ** _FIN_**

 **N/A: Espero les haya gustado el final de este fic, traté de darle un poco más de humor al final. Todos los comentarios son bien recibidos, gracias por llegar hasta aquí y FELIZ NAVIDAD (?)**

 **:p**


End file.
